Look At Me - Jalex
by Alltimebandsluts
Summary: Jack tries to be a confident guy, he really does, he just can't help but hide from Alex every time he has an orgasm. Alex, one day, decides that he would like to see his orgasm face, ignoring Jack's discomfort.


Look at me - Jalex One-Shot

Alex could feel Jack breathing heavily against his neck as they both finished their orgasms. Alex tangled his hands into Jack's hair, kissing his sweaty neck.

Jack let out a breathy giggle, pulling away. "That tickles," He mumbled, his lips swollen and red.

Alex smiled "It's supposed to" Jack just shook his head in respose, laying against Alex's bare chest. "Y'know..." Alex said after a few minutes of silence, other than the sound of their heavy breathing. "I've never seen your orgasm face. I'd like to someday. I bet it's hot." He giggled, not noticing how Jack tensed up.

Jack, yeah he _was_ a pretty confident guy, but he hated his orgasm face. It was the one thing he never wanted Alex to see.

"No..." Jack murmured.

Alex laughed. "C'mon, Jack. Why not?"

Jack didn't answer, just sucked dark love bites onto Alex's neck, hoping to get his mind off that.

Alex let out a low groan. "Jack... Stop. I'm not ready quite ready for round two."

"You're _always_ ready for round two." Jack responded.

"Meh... not now. Maybe later. Let's just cuddle for a little bit." He winked at Jack, smiling. "Next time, though, I want to see your orgasm face."

Jack swallowed like he had done earlier that night. "Maybe..." He finally mumbled, hoping to get Alex's mind off it.

Alex smiled, feeling like had won that argument. He pulled Jack next to him, giving his neck a few light kisses.

No mattter how aggresive either of them acted in bed, it always ended the same, with Jack being the little spoon.

Alex moaned into Jack's mouth, struggling to pull his shirt off.

Jack giggled, pulling away from Alex to pull Alex's shirt off. He shoved Alex onto the bed, pausing to take his own shirt off before attacking Alex's neck, biting roughly at the love bites that were sitll there from that last time they did this.

Jack went down lower, biting his nipple before running his tongue over it to soothe it. Alex moaned again, trying to get his hands between him and Jack so he could get his pants off.

Jack shoved his hands away, doing it himself. He leaned down, mouthing at Alex's half-hard dick through his boxers. Alex let out another frustrated moan, just wanting to get real contact.

Jack pulled down his boxers, but paused to take off his own pants and boxers. Alex groaned at the lack of contact. "Don't tease me, Barakat." He hissed, his voice low.

Jack grinned, leaning down to mouth at the head of Alex's dick. He finally took the head of him into his mouth, sucking lightly, lapping at the slit with his tongue.

Alex moaned, grabbing onto Jack's hair and pulling his head down. He didn't have to worry about choking Jack, they both knew after many blowjobs that he had no gag reflex.

Jack sucked on him, licking the veins along his dick. He took Alex's balls into his hand, squeezing them.

Alex moaned, that was something they hadn't done yet. "Fuck, Jack, stop. Need to-"

Jack knew what he meant, kissing Alex's slit one last time before pulling away.

Alex put his hand in front of Jack's face, stroking his own cock lightly as Jack sucked on his fingers, trying to get them as wet as possible.

"You good?" Alex asked him when he pulled away. He didn't want to hurt Jack by not having enough spit on his fingers.

Jack nodded eagerly, laying on his stomach and putting his ass in the air.

Alex gently pushed two fingers into Jack, scissoring him and trying to find his prostrate. He fucked him with those two fingers before slipping a third one in.

Finally, he brushed against his prostrate and Jack moaned, thrusting back his hips. Alex continued to hit that spot with his fingrs before Jack started speaking again, almost babbling.

"Okay, okay, okay, Lex, fuck, Lex. I'm ready. Please, please, please, _please,_ just get inside of me. Please, I need you." He begged.

Alex pulled his fingers out and Jack rolled onto his back. Alex pumped his dick for a few moments beofre thrusting into Jack.

Jack let out a half-moan, half-scream. Alex worked up a steady pace and Jack buried his face into Alex's neck, just like he always did.

"Oh fuck, Alex, yes! Right there, oh God, harder, harder, yes! Just like that - OH!" Jack screamed as Alex hit his prostrate hard.

He was close.

"Fuck, Alex, I'm close. I'm gonna-"

"Nope." Alex grabbed his cock, squeezing it so he couldn't come. "You can't come until you say you'll look at me."

Despite the sweat dripping down Jack's body, he felt his blood run cold. "W-What?" He stammered. "Alex, no, please I-"

"Jack, c'mon! It's not that hard, unlike you." Alex giggled.

Jack was quickly losing sexual interest.

"No, Alex, please don't make me do this! I-I-I-" Jack was close to tears. He _did not_ want to look at Alex.

Alex let out a frustrated groan, pulling out of Jack, but keeping the grip on his cock. "Why not? God, quit being so difficult, Jack."

"Alex, I _can't_. I'm sorry, I just don't want to!" Jack had tears filling his eyes. He wasn't upset that he couldn't come, in fact him and Alex played the whole "No you can't come" game quite often. Right now he was upset becuase Alex didn't seem to respect what he wanted.

"Jack, don't be like that." Alex was also losing sexual interest. He could feel Jack softening in his hand.

Jack just shook his head, not trusting his words.

Alex got up, yanking his clothes on. "Alex, please." Jack said.

"Shut up, I'm done. Jack. It's a simple fucking thing. Why are you acting like such a baby?"

"Alex, _please_ don't go." Jack begged, getting up.

"Don't touch me." Alex spat when Jack grabbed his wrist. "Come talk to me when you're done being a little bitch."

He left Jack's apartment, slamming the door as he went.

Jack sat back on the bed, pulling his shirt on, trying not to cry,

"I hate sleeping alone." He whimpered to himself as he climbed under the covers.

Jack knocked on Alex's door, not sure if he would answer or not. Alex hadn't returned his calls or texts.

After a minute, Alex answered, his face expressionless. "C-Can I talk to you?" Jack stammered, shifting from foot to foot nervously.

Alex shrugged. "Sure."

Jack followed Alex into his house, sitting nervously on his couch. "I'm sorry." He finally said. Alex raised an eyebrow. "I'm just _really_ insecure about how I look when I have an orgasm." He confessed. Alex's face changed. "That's why I always put my face in your neck. I don't want you to see." Jack waited for Alex to say something

"I'm sorry." Alex said. "I-I-I didn't know. I wish you had told me-"

"Not like you gave me a chance." Jack muttered, not caring if Alex heard him or not.

Alex winced. "I really am sorry, Jack. I wish I knew. I'm so sorry I was such an ass to you. Please, if you're ever uncomfortable with anything, just tell me. Okay?"

Jack smiled. "Okay. I was gonna tell you... But it's kind of stupid so I was scared to."

Alex moved closer to Jack, squeezing his hand. "It's okay. I understand. I should not of been such a jerk without fully understanding what was going on."

Jack shrugged. "You were sexually frustrated, it's okay."

"Who doesn't get sexually frustrated every once in a while?" Alex asked, grinning.

Jack let out a whimper as Alex's tongue poked at his enterence. He was kneeling, gripping his pillow a little too tight as Alex started tongue-fucking him, gently strokinng his cock at the same time.

"Alex, _please,_ " Jack moaned as he worked a finger in with his tongue.

"Please what?" Alex mumbled, kissing his lower back.

"Just fuck me already, quit teasing, I can't take it anymore!"

Alex grinned, stretching him for a few seconds before letting Jack roll onto his back.

Alex gently thrusted into Jack, giving him time to adjust before starting a steady pace.

Jack was moaning, grabbing Alex's hands and squeezing them tightly. Alex leaned down, sucking on his neck.

"Harder, please Alex. Fuck me harder, faster, I want it rought." Jack begged, grabbing onto Alex's hair, letting go of his hands.

Alex obeyed him, thrusting harder.

"F-fuck-k, Alex _so good,_ " Jack moaned, feeling the familiar heat in his stomach.

Alex pulled away from him slightly so he would be able to hide against his neck easier.

Alex hit his prostrate one last time and Jack lost it. "Alex, I'm-I'm-"

"Sh, it's okay." Alex mumbled.

Jack let out a scream, throwing his head back. His mouth formed a perfect "o" and his eyes squeezed together tight.

Alex gasped, almost not noticing him own orgasm.

"J-Jack!" He managed to get out, falling beside Jack on the bed.

"Yeah?"

"You looked hot."

"What?"

"Your orgasm face."

Jack stared at him in confusion before he realized. "I didn't hide." He whispered. "Oh God, I didn't-"

Alex started laughing, cutting him off. "You looked hot, Jack, don't worry." He rolled over, pulling Jack agaisnt him. "I love you." Alex murmured sweetly to him.

Jack smiled. "I love you too."

"And your orgasm face."

"Shut up."

Alex laughed, kissing Jack's cheek.


End file.
